Os Segredos de Ravenswood
by Lazinha
Summary: Há quase três séculos, Jared Padalecki foi traído e assassinado por em amigo em quem confiava. Agora ele tem a oportunidade de desvendar os segredos daquela noite,  e Jensen é a única pessoa que pode ajuda-lo. Padackles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer  
**Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse  
**Há quase três séculos, Jared Padalecki foi traído e assassinado por em amigo em quem confiava. Agora ele tem a oportunidade de desvendar os segredos daquela noite, e Jensen é a única pessoa que pode ajuda-lo.

**Shipper  
**Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles (Slash).

**N/A  
**Essa fanfic foi baseada em um livro que eu li.

* * *

**Os segredos de Ravenswood**

**Capítulo 1**

Jensen desacelerou o carro, dirigindo ao longo da estrada estreita. O veículo quase raspava nas sebes que cresciam de ambos os lados, e sua visão encontrava-se reduzida à extensão que os faróis dianteiros ou traseiros alcançavam.

Sentiu-se como se estivesse em um túnel, com apenas uma faixa de céu escuro e salpicado de estrelas sobre a cabeça. Estaria mesmo no caminho certo? Vira uma última placa há quinhentos quilômetros antes. Ainda bem que ele não ligava de se sentir sozinho. Talvez devesse voltar. Tinha visto um bar em um cruzamento, e poderia passar a noite lá. Descartou a hipótese em seguida. Era melhor seguir para seu destino. Podia acordar na manhã seguinte em Ravenswood, pronto para trabalhar.

Ele, agora com vinte e nove anos, advogado pelo escritório Kripke Advocacia, tinha a fama de fazer as coisas de forma ordenada. Tudo em seu devido lugar, sem surpresas. Era o que as pessoas diziam a seu respeito. Com ele, qualquer um sabia onde estava pisando; ainda que outros; os que ele achava invejosos; o considerasse um verdadeiro maníaco por ordem e controle.

E era por esse motivo que ele estava ali, dirigindo seu Aston Martin no meio do nada. Continuou dirigindo até que as sebes deram lugar a um muro de pedra cinza de um lado, e um denso bosque do outro. Caiunum buraco e, como seus faróis oscilassem, teve uma breve visão do campo além do muro. Em seguida, a estrada alargou um pouco, iria continuar até encontrar uma placa, então poderia decidir se continuaria ou se voltaria até aquele bar. Talvez houvesse outro bar por perto...

Jensen acelerou um pouco, cantarolando ao som de _Back in Black_ do AC-DC, uma de suas bandas favoritas, quando de repente uma criatura negra e enorme atravessou na frente do carro.

Ele pisou no freio, e foi arremessado para frente. O motor do carro falhou e o som desligou, por um momento, Jensen paralisou atordoado, imaginando o que poderia ter cruzado o seu caminho. Piscou para clarear a visão e olhou pelo para-brisa. Um cachorro! E gigante. Parecia ser um Dogue Alemão e preto como um carvão.

O animal sentou-se sobre as patas traseiras no meio da pista, de frente para o carro, as orelhas em pé. Olhando para ele, imóvel, os olhos escuros refletindo os faróis.

Jensen não conseguiu se mover. Havia algo estranho naquele cachorro; algo assustador. Seu tamanho era intimidante, contudo sua imobilidade era ainda pior. E a maneira como o olhava fixamente, como se o conhecesse... De súbito, Jensen tomou consciência do silêncio absoluto ao redor.

_ Devo estar imaginado coisas._

Piscou de novo, porém o cão continuou lá, esperando. O pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça de repente. Ele realmente parecia à espera de alguma coisa. Nervoso, ele lançou um olhar em direção à floresta. As árvores, muito próximas, retorcidas e curvadas, formavam uma parede de escuridão. Qualquer coisa poderia estar lá, observando-o. Uma coisa era certa: precisava sair dali.

Apertou a buzina com vontade, e no silêncio sinistro o som pareceu ainda mais alto. No entanto o cão preto sequer se moveu.

– Tudo bem então. Se é assim que você quer... – Girou a chave na ignição e deu a partida. Pisou no acelerador, o motor roncou e, nem dessa maneira, o cachorro se mexeu. Tampouco tirou os olhos dele quando o carro começou a avançar lentamente em sua direção. Agora o para-choque quase tocava o corpo do animal.

– Mas que droga! – Jensen freou.

Foi quando escutou um assobio alto vindo do mato. O cão negro virou a cabeça e se pôs em pé. Com um salto gigantesco, saiu da estrada e desapareceu em meio às árvores.

Jensen passou a mão pelo cabelo curto. Era um cachorro de verdade, disse a si mesmo com alívio. Por um momento, tinha se perguntado de se o animal seria outra coisa. Algo como uma daquelas criações bizarras de filmes de terror, onde um cão preto e demoníaco vagava por ai caçando...

– Caçando o quê? – Jensen murmurou com cinismo. – Advogados londrinos, viajando a negócios?... Estava vendo filmes demais, riu consigo mesmo. Provavelmente é apenas o animalzinho de estimação de alguém na região.

Arrancou, desta vez ganhando velocidade. Logo estava em campo aberto, com apenas um muro de pedra em um lado da pista. Nenhuma casa, nenhuma luz, muito menos placas de trânsito. Era evidente que o caseiro de Ravenswood não tinha se dado ao trabalho de espalhar placas por ali.

Jim era o nome dele. E soara como se tivesse cem anos no telefonema chiado que tinham trocado. Devia ser tão velho como o sr. Morgan, quando este faleceu em um asilo de Londres, e deixara seus assuntos pessoais nas mãos da Kripke Advocacia.

E ele, Jensen, como um dos melhores advogados do escritório, estava ali justamente para resolver tais assuntos. Qualquer outra pessoa teria adorado a chance de passar um final de semana no sul da Inglaterra, mas ele não estava lá muito animado. Afinal, sua vida sempre fora bem programada e agora ele estava perdido em um território desconhecido, sem saber o que fazer.

Um pequeno movimento no canto de sua visão o arrancou de seus devaneios. Jensen se virou para olhar, imaginando que poderia ser o cão negro. Mas não. Era um homem a cavalo, galopando ao lado do carro. Estava no campo e parecia não ter nenhuma cor. Era como se estivesse banhado em luar. O problema era que não havia luar algum. A noite estava particularmente escura.

O choque o fez gelar. Seus olhos examinaram a cena, incrédulos, e seu cérebro lutou para lhe dar sentido. O cavaleiro se curvava sobre o pescoço do garanhão e usava uma capa que revoava atrás dele como uma enorme asa. Usava também um chapéu de três pontas e uma máscara que lhe cobria metade do rosto.

Enquanto ele o fitava, boquiaberto, o estranho lançou-lhe um olhar rápido e chutou as ancas do cavalo. Era quase como se estivesse se divertindo. Como se estivesse apostando uma corrida.

O carro oscilou, e Jensen apertou o volante, fixando os olhos na estrada. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Primeiro aquele cão esquisito surgira como se num filme de terror barato, e agora aquilo!

Olhou de soslaio para o cavaleiro esperando que ele tivesse ido embora. Em vez disso, descobriu que ele quase o alcançava. Algo mais lhe chamou atenção, e ele percebeu, chocado, que o cão preto seguia correndo atrás do estranho e do cavalo.

O assobio vindo da floresta... Devia ter sido ele!

Jensen fez a única coisa que podia: pisou com força no acelerador. O motor rugiu e ele disparou. Agora não conseguia ouvir nada, a não ser o barulho do carro. Contudo, não ouvir nada se provou ainda mais assustador. Nada de cascos batendo no chão, nenhum revoar de capa ou respiração pesada de homem e animais. Nada. O silêncio era absoluto agora, como se tais criaturas realmente não existissem.

De repente, o cavaleiro ressurgiu e Jensen viu que ele o observava. Os olhos por trás das fendas da máscara eram verdes, brilhantes, quentes e perigosos, e ele sorriu como se estivesse se divertindo ainda mais. Jensen sentiu seu coração disparar, sem saber se por pavor ou se por uma emoção estranha e desconhecida.

A estrada era muito estreita e sua superfície muito irregular para que ele estivesse dirigindo tão rápido, mas, de forma imprudente, ele voltou a acelerar tentando ficar à frente do desconhecido.

O cavaleiro esporeou o garanhão e, inclinando-se ainda mais sobre o pescoço do animal, aceitando a disputa. Mais alguns galopes e ele o alcançava de novo.

Ele, então, pode ver a parte traseira de sua cabeça sob o chapéu de três pontas, bem como os cabelos escuros. Sob a capa, vestia uma jaqueta à moda antiga. Com uma explosão final de força e poder, o estranho o ultrapassou, fazendo com que tal feito parecesse fácil em vez de completamente impossível.

Jensen pensou que fosse deixa-lo para trás. Em vez disso, assistiu enquanto o cavaleiro aliviava as rédeas e emparelhava com ele mais uma vez. O estranho o fitou bem dentro dos olhos, e fez o mais improvável: piscou para ele!

Jensen soltou uma exclamação e pisou no freio, mas, mesmo enquanto seus instintos ainda reagiam à visão, seu cérebro lhe dizia que eles tinham desaparecido. A estrada estava vazia outra vez.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite ele ficou parado, em silêncio, com o coração disparado, as mãos crispadas ao volante. Tentou ver para onde o estranho havia ido, perscrutando a escuridão, mas nada avistou.

Ele devia ter galopado para o outro lado do campo, pensou perturbado. Mas Jensen sabia que não. Em um momento, ele estivera a seu lado, olhando para ele e sorrindo como um louco, e no outro havia sumido.

Ligou o carro novamente, e ao fazê-lo, notou a placa mais a frente. A pintura parecia fresca e apontava adiante: RAVENSWOOD - 500 Metrôs.

**xxx**

Não havia nenhuma luz. A enorme casa senhorial chamada Ravenswood estava às escuras e, aparentemente, deserta. O alívio que Jensen sentira por ter chegado ao seu destino se transformou em desanimo quando percebeu que não havia ninguém ali para recebê-lo ou ajudá-lo a se instalar.

Pegou as pesadas chaves que trouxera de Londres, e abriu a porta. Tudo parecia muito quieto, e o cheiro era de mofo. Jensen tateou a parede, e encontrando um interruptor, acendeu a luz, uma lâmpada fraca que brilhou no alto.

Suspirou e olhou em volta. Um hall amplo que dava para escada, a qual levada a uma galeria no andar superior. Ao lado, um corredor envolto em sombras seguia para a parte de trás da casa. As portas se encontravam quase todas fechadas, os cômodos lá dentro silenciosos.

Embora ele soubesse que a residência não vinha sendo utilizada já havia algum tempo, desde que o sr. Morgan fora para casa de repouso em Londres, os móveis continuavam ali, assim como um série de quinquilharias. Como se o proprietário houvesse apenas saído por alguns instantes.

Uma falsa impressão. O sr. Morgan nunca mais voltaria, e era o último de sua família. Em seu testamento, ele instruíra o a vender a casa junto com os móveis, e a reverter em dinheiro para a caridade. Tudo, inclusive seus objetos pessoais, teriam que ser catalogados de antemão.

Organização. Essa era uma das qualidades fortes de Jensen, que iria tratar dessa parte entediante e também da venda propriamente dita.

Pôs as malas no piso de mármore. Telefonaria para o dr. Kripke na manhã seguinte, e lhe diria que já estava ali. Foi quando ele ouviu ruído de passos. Alguém estava de pé atrás dele. Jensen se virou.

Ali estava um homem quase da sua altura com uma espingarda cano duplo na mão, – Perdão... pensei que fosse um ladrão – o homem falou, sem graça, o sotaque meio rude.

– Ladrão? – ele repetiu, exasperado – Liguei para avisar que estava vindo... Sou Jensen Ackles, do escritório de advocacia do sr. Morgan. Vou cuidar da venda da casa. O senhor é o caseiro?

– Ah, sim. Sou o Jim Beaver.

Na penumbra, ele aparentava estar na casa dos quarenta, com o cabelo castanho já ficando grisalho e alguns quilos extras sob a jaqueta. Não se parecia em nada com o velho que imaginou ao atender o telefone. Cumprimentaram-se com um aperto de mão.

– Está atrasado – Jim observou. – Disse que viria esta tarde. Pensei que fosse passar a noite em outro lugar.

– Perdão, eu me perdi e...

Jensen hesitou. Tinha sido tão real e estranho. Não soaria normal para um desconhecido. Até porque as pessoas tendiam a duvidar de fantasmas. Mas Jim aguardava sua conclusão, e ele sentiu-se compelido a contar ao menos parte do que acontecera.

– Vi um homem montado num cavalo, galopando ao lado do meu carro.

Jim o fitou e abriu um sorriso.

– Então viu o Corvo! Ao menos é desse modo que o chamam por aqui.

– Corvo? – Ele franziu a testa confuso.

– Jared Tristan Padalecki.

– Ele mora por aqui?

Jim riu. – Jared faleceu há anos. É um fantasma. O que viu foi o espectro do Corvo senhor Ackles.

Jensen piscou entorpecido. Sabia que era verdade. Ainda não se esquecera da sensação de estar diante de algo sobrenatural, embora houvesse tentado.

No entanto, ouvir a constatação em voz alta, e com tanta naturalidade, não o fez se sentir melhor. Pelo contrário.

– Jared era um bandoleiro – prosseguiu Jim. – Não tinha nenhuma relação direta de parentesco com o senhor Morgan, mas viveu aqui, nesta casa, há muitos anos. Bem antes de Morgan adquiri-la.

– Já o viu alguma vez?

– Não, infelizmente – Jim lamentou, como se fantasmas fossem um assunto corriqueiro por ali. – Mas já ouvi dezenas de histórias a respeito. Embora eu nunca o tenha visto, sei que o aniversário da sua morte esta chegando. Talvez isso o perturbe, sei lá... Ou então ele tenha ficado incomodado com o fato de ter vindo vender a casa.

– Que bom. – Jensen esbouçou um sorriso cínico. – De qualquer modo não tenho escolha. Minha primeira tarefa é preparar a casa para venda, e pretendo cumpri-la. Começarei a trabalhar cedo, amanhã. Qual quarto posso usar?

– Por aqui. – Jim o conduziu escada acima, com o auxílio de uma pequena lanterna que tirou do bolso.

– Costumo desligar a força quando a casa esta vazia – explicou. –Tentei liga-la quando avisou que estava vindo, mas acho que alguns fios estão com mau contato. É melhor ter uma lanterna à mão, só por precaução. Já liguei a água quente e o fogão também esta funcionando.

– Obrigado, mas estou bem. Comi antes de vir e...

– Lá está ele – Jim o interrompeu, apontando com o facho da lanterna.

Foi então que viu um grande quadro pendurado na parede, acima da escadaria. Era o retrato de um homem em pé, em meio a uma paisagem de mar, céu e penhascos. O estranho tinha a cabeça erguida e um sorriso zombeteiro curvando os lábios.

Jensen o estudou mais de perto. Ele não usava nenhuma capa ou máscara, mas havia algo familiar naquele sorriso com covinhas: um prazer quase irresponsável pela vida. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

– O Corvo, eu presumo.

– Esse retrato ficou no sótão por anos, mas o senhor Morgan o trouxe para baixo... Ele andou um pouco estranho em seu último ano aqui. Dizia que não deveria estar morando na casa, que isso era errado, e que Jared Padalecki tinha mais direito a estar nessa parede do que qualquer Morgan.

– Pois por mim ele poderia estar no sótão.

Jim riu. – Não vai querer contraria-lo dessa forma. O Corvo nunca foi flor que se cheirasse... Nunca se sabe o que ele pode fazer.

E, com essa ameaça bem-humorada, o caseiro o guiou pelo restante do caminho. Chegando ao quarto, Jensen observou que era bem antigo e que já tinha visto melhores dias. Mas estava limpo, e a cama de dossel pareceu-lhe bem confortável. Jim ocupou-se em acender o fogo da lareira, enquanto Jensen ia até a janela olhar a paisagem lá fora. Só então ele se deu conta do barulho do mar. Não sabia que Ravenswood ficava tão perto da costa.

– Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Jensen agradeceu, e Jim o informou que lhe deixaria a lanterna, para alguma eventualidade, e lhe desejou uma boa noite enquanto fechava a porta.

**xxx**

Jared Padalecki se levantou e olhou para janela iluminada. Acariciou a cabeça do cão negro, distraído, coçando suas orelhas. O animal se recostou nele, gostando da atenção que recebia.

Jared sorriu. Não tinha certeza se Bones o encontrara, ou se ele encontrara Bones. De algum modo, haviam se reunido no entre mundos, e agora o cão negro era sua companhia constante.

Uma sombra passou diante da janela. O homem, Jensen Ackles.

Depois que ele galopara a seu lado na estrada, pudera observa-lo, escondido entre as árvores. Tinha visto quando ele seguira pelo caminho até Ravenswood e aberto a porta de seu estranho veículo. Possuía cabelos claros e curtos, e usava calça e jaqueta que não disfarçavam o corpo forte. Os olhos eram verdes, os lábios cheios e sensuais, contudo não levavam nenhum sorriso.

Ele sempre preferia o lado bem humorado de qualquer situação, e de seguir para onde o destino o levava. E aquele era o homem que iria ajuda-lo? Que lhe daria uma segunda chance?

Ele não parecia do tipo sorridente. Era como se sua vida fosse cheia de problemas e compromissos.

Mas, por um momento, quando seus olhares tinham se encontrado...

A luz na janela se apagou, e Jared deu um suspiro. Não tinha escolha. Precisava dele, e de alguma forma, tinha que convencê-lo que ele também necessitava de Jared.

Até porque persuadir as pessoas era um de seus melhores talentos.

** Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Eu ainda não tenho um Beta, então me perdoem pelos erros.

Me deixem saber se vocês gostaram ou não, por favor, okay? Deixem reviews!

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**

Oi gente, tudo bem?

Eu queria avisar que dei uma reeditada no capítulo 1. Melhorei a diagramação e adicionei alguns detalhes no texto.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Jensen montava um cavalo. Não era muito fã de cavalos, mas desta vez não se importava porque tinha alguém com ele. Podia sentir o braço forte em torno da sua cintura, o corpo recostado no seu.

E era definitivamente, um homem.

Cavalgaram durante a noite, a lua brilhando acima deles. A respiração do estranho soprava em seu pescoço, seu rosto, a cada vez que ele se inclinava para frente. Suas mãos enluvadas seguravam as rédeas com firmeza.

Jensen se descobriu excitado.

– Você sabe quem eu sou? Uma voz soprou em seu ouvido, e o seu coração disparou. – Porque eu sei quem você é...

Jensen virou a cabeça, o mascarado sorri e se inclina, os olhos brilhando por trás da máscara, e um calor o tomou por inteiro quando as bocas se roçaram...

Ouviu um baque surdo. O cavalo desapareceu e, com ele, o homem.

Jensen abriu os olhos e se descobriu sozinho na cama de dossel. Devia ter estendido o braço, e derrubara o celular no chão.

Esfregou os olhos, exasperado. Ainda podia sentir sua presença... Podia até sentir o gosto dele.

E que merda tinha sido aquela... Ele havia sonhado com um homem, e tinha ficado excitado! Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes...Não, espera, aquilo não tinha sido um sonho, e sim um bizarro pesadelo.

Levantou-se irritado, e se vestiu casualmente, com um jeans confortável, que lhe pendia dos quadris, e uma camiseta. Em seguida desceu para ver o que poderia comer.

Jim havia lhe deixado pão recheado e café sobre a mesa da cozinha enorme. Nos velhos tempos, aquele lugar deveria estar sempre lotado de empregados para servir a família. Enquanto comia, pôs-se a explorar a casa. Havia diversos quartos, alguns com lençóis protegendo o mobiliário.

Tudo ali teria que ser catalogado e avaliado antes da venda. Talvez fosse mais simples contratar um revendedor de antiguidades de boa reputação, ou uma casa de leilões, e fazer a coisa do modo mais profissional possível. Devia começar a procurar...

– Lista telefônica? – murmurou, olhando ao redor. Encontrava-se no andar superior numa sala gigantesca com janelas gradeadas, de onde se podia ver uma colina, que se erguia escura, contra o céu da manhã, e continha uma enorme rocha no topo.

Decerto haveria muito interesse em Ravenswood quando os moradores locais soubessem que a casa se encontrava à venda. Marcos históricos como aquele não são negociados todos os dias.

Quando encontrou uma lista, por fim, no que lhe pareceu o antigo escritório do senhor Morgan, olhou para o relógio e percebeu que ainda eram sete horas da manhã. Cedo demais para contatar alguém.

Com um suspiro, dirigiu-se até a escrivaninha perto da parede e abriu algumas gavetas, pegando documentos e lendo-os aleatoriamente. Jensen encontrou vários diários de couro, lado a lado numa prateleira. Puxou um deles e o abriu. Datava de dez anos antes, e era um registro vivo da rotina da casa.

Teria que ler todos os diários, supôs. E ainda tinha os quartos superiores e o sótão para explorar, assim como os antigos estábulos e anexos... A extensão de sua tarefa o desanimou, foi ai que lembrou, em Londres, corria todas as manhãs. Sentiu falta da sua rotina. Iria se sentir melhor depois que exercitasse alguns músculos.

Trocou o jeans por um moletom e foi para fora, na noite anterior não pudera ver muito, Ravenswood tinha sido construída no século quinze, e embora não fosse uma das maiores casas senhoriais da região, era imponente o bastante. Incrível que não houvesse sido comprada anos antes por alguma rede de hotéis. Um lugar como aquele poderia dar muito dinheiro.

Jensen apressou o passo e começou a correr por uma trilha que levava para o monte que tinha visto pela janela. Conforme corria continuava a pensar nas possiblidades para a propriedade, que poderia ser transformada em um asilo para idosos, ou então uma clínica de reabilitação para os ricos e famosos.

Escutou um ruído, lançou um rápido olhar sobre o ombro... O cachorro negro estava atrás dele. Ele apertou o passo, forçando as pernas, porém o cão fez o mesmo. Foi ai que percebeu que estava subindo para o topo do monte, e a inclinação tornava seus passos cada vez mais difíceis. Atrás dele, ousou olhar, a casa ia ficando cada vez menor.

Ofegante Jensen chegou ao topo, perto da enorme rocha, que tinha um grande buraco no meio, e começou a olhar em volta, a procura de algo com que pudesse se defender ou espantar o cachorro... Como galhos ou pedras.

O cão continuou a trotear perto dele, porém não parecia interessado em atacá-lo. Passou direto por ele, saltou para o buraco no meio da rocha antiga e desapareceu na escuridão.

Aos poucos sua pulsação começou a abrandar, curioso Jensen apoiou a mão na pedra e examinou o buraco. Que era grande o suficiente para que se pudesse passar através dele... Quando ele olhou mais de perto, viu um túnel estreito, tateou os bolsos a procura do isqueiro, o ascendeu, e sem poder se conter avançou na escuridão.

Foi quando algo o agarrou, uma mão forte e fria, se fechou em seu braço com determinação. Puxou-o violentamente, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio, e ele caiu para frente, tentou se agarrar nas pedras, mas as suas mãos foram escorregando. Seus pés deixaram o chão... então Jensen se viu caindo pelo meio da pedra.

Não houve tempo para que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa. Aquilo estava além da sua compreensão, Jensen concluiu horrorizado. Acima dele a claridade desvaneceu, estava caindo por um buraco negro, sem nada para detê-lo, nada em que pudesse se segurar.

De repente, aterrissou em um monte macio, no fundo, a cabeça latejando, o estômago revirado. O que era aquilo?... Encontrava-se no interior da elevação! Parecia que a colina tinha aberto e o engolido.

Era um sonho. Só podia ser.

Abriu os olhos devagar, estava em um túnel estreito, que não parecia ter começo ou fim, enquanto acima dele só havia escuridão.

Antes que pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, uma voz falou:

– Bem vindo ao entremundos... Está ferido?

Ele abriu os alhos. Agora havia luz à sua volta. Uma luz brilhante, de uma cor indescritível, que foi afastando as trevas até que ele pode vislumbrar, curvado sobre seu corpo, uma figura em um vestido longo e branco com cabelos vermelhos, os quais pendiam como uma cortina sobre um rosto delicado.

A moça tinha olhos azuis, cor de neon, mas conforme observou mais atentamente, Jensen percebeu que aqueles olhos não eram olhos de uma moça, e sim de uma mulher de idade. Estremeceu e desviou o olhar.

– Entremundos? – Repetiu. – Mas há apenas um mundo.

A mulher riu, porém Jensen não sentiu vontade de fazer o mesmo. Em vez disso, sentiu os pelos na nuca se eriçarem.

– Você acabou de passar por um portal que leva ao entremundos, o reino que existe entre a vida e a morte. E sou eu que guardo esse portal.

Jensen concluiu que era mais informação do que ele poderia processar. Colocou as mãos no chão frio e úmido, e sentou-se. Escutou água pingando, mas, felizmente não sobre ele.

Entremundos. Um lugar entre a vida e a morte.

Devia haver outra explicação. Uma explicação mais racional. Assustado, ele percebeu que a luz brilhante retrocedia. Olhou em volta, ansioso, a procura da mulher.

– Onde você está?

– Por aqui, mortal – a voz falou atrás dele, movendo-se com a luz.

Jensen se levantou com um salto.

– Ei, não me deixe aqui! – gritou, e bateu a cabeça no teto do túnel. – Droga!

Sentiu-se tonto, mas a luz começava a ficar cada vez mais fraca.

– Depressa! – A voz melodiosa chegou até ele.

– Eu quero sair daqui! Me leve de volta! – Jensen respondeu, embora seguisse a luz.

– Tarde demais para isso, meu querido.

O túnel cheirava terra úmida e vegetação podre, quanto mais ele avançava mais escuro ficava. Jensen foi tropeçando ao longo do caminho, tentando manter a cabeça baixa.

– Para onde estamos indo? Sua voz ecoou, provocando um terrível barulho, e Jensen apressou o passo.

Ele seguiu em frente, frustrado. Queria alcançar a criatura de modo a poder argumentar, reclamar e exigir uma resposta, mas continuou completamente à mercê da tal moça... mulher, criatura, ou seja lá o que ela fosse.

Talvez pudesse voltar... Um só olhar por cima do ombro, porém, mostrou-lhe apenas escuridão, e deu-lhe a impressão que tinha coisas ali que ele não podia enxergar, mas que estavam lá, olhando pra ele.

Não. Tinha apenas uma opção: seguir a "coisa" e ver aonde esta o levaria. Quando uma oportunidade surgisse, talvez pudesse escapar.

– Devo estar louco – concluiu em voz alta. Era a única explicação.

Ou estaria morto?

– Jensen Ackles!

Jensen piscou. Mais a frente a luz era diferente, de uma cor mais diluída, quase esbranquiçada.

Uma passagem! Uma saída para o mundo lá fora. Correu aos tropeços, e ao sair do túnel se descobriu em meio as árvore que ficavam entre a casa e a estrada.

Parou confuso. Era noite, e uma lua enorme brilhava no céu escuro. Sua respiração passou a sair em bafejos gelados, e o ar frio não se parecia com o clima de abril. Virou-se e procurou a criatura, mas ela já não estava mais a vista.

Uma brisa fria o engolfou, e Jensen cruzou os braços, tentando se orientar. Estava muito próximo dos jardins. Luzes piscavam entre as árvores, e ele podia ouvir vozes. Muitas vozes. E também música. Não música moderna, e sim orquestra com coral e com certeza não profissional. O violino raspou um pouco fora da nota, porém ele reconheceu a antiga canção natalina: _Carol of the bells..._

Deixou as árvores, e conforme se aproximava, percebeu que havia algo estranho na iluminação. A claridade não vinha de luzes elétricas, mas sim de tochas, e de velas envoltas em lanterna de vidro colorido, que pendiam por todo jardim.

Havia também trilhas cobertas de cascalho. Casais vestindo trajes característicos passeavam juntinhos por causa do frio, mas obviamente estavam se divertindo.

_Da onde saiu esse baile à fantasia..._ Jensen pensava.

De repente, uma moça passou por ele, os sapatos estranhos batendo pelo caminho. Um cara a perseguia, e ambos riam. Nenhum deles olhou para ele. Nem sequer notaram que ele estava vestindo moletom e camiseta.

Adiantou-se assim que outro casal passou por ele, de braços dados. – Oi, que festa é essa?

O casal passou reto. Como se não o tivessem visto. Percebeu, então, que ninguém olhava em sua direção, nem sequer por um momento. Era como se ele não estivesse ai realmente.

Caminhou para casa, lá dentro, Ravenswood se mostrou surpreendentemente quente, embora nem um pouco como ele se lembrava. O piso de mármore fora lustrado. Havia velas por toda parte, e grandes arranjos de flores em vasos gigantescos exalavam um perfume quase sufocante de tão doce.

Uma porta bateu, e ele se viu cercado por um batalhão de empregados carregando bandejas cobertas. Passaram por ele rindo.

– Você o viu? – Dizia uma das moças num sussurro. – Tão bonito quanto o patrão. Não culpo a patroa deseja-lo... Eu também não diria "não".

– Pelo que consta, você nunca deixou de dizer "sim"!

Mais risadas, seguidas por uma nova onda de alvoroço, e no momento seguinte ele viu-se sozinho novamente. Curioso, espiou alguns cômodos do andar de baixo, mas além de um quarteto jogando cartas, e da mesa de jantar sendo posta, não viu muita coisa.

Virou-se para a escada, descansando a mão no pilar do corrimão. Olhou para cima e viu uma silhueta escura à frente de um candelabro. Era um homem. E parecia tão quieto e imóvel, tão atento... Como se também não pertencesse aquele lugar.

_Ele não podia vê-lo, _lembrou a si mesmo.

O estranho descendo devagar, a mão deslizando pelo corrimão como se ele tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Um brilho prateado em seu dedo capturou o olhar dele: um anel largo com uma espécie de brasão.

Jensen reconheceu o sinete, já o tinha visto antes, pintando no quadro.

_Jared Padalecki._

O rosto quadrado, o nariz afilado. Os cabelos castanhos com alguns fios dourados na altura da nuca. E os olhos fixos nele.

Jensen virou a cabeça, esperando ver para quem ele olhava, mas não havia mais ninguém ali. Apenas a porta entreaberta, e além dela o jardim enfeitado com as lanternas coloridas. Relutante voltou a encará-lo. Padalecki tinha parado a apenas uns degraus acima dele.

Engoliu em seco. Já não podia fingir que ele não o enxergava. O Corvo o fitava bem dentro dos seus olhos agora. E, Deus, como podia ser tão atraente? Era sobre ele que a serviçal comentava?...

Espera, ele tinha mesmo acabado de pensar que outro homem era atraente? Que pensamento havia sido aquele?

Não era exatamente bonito... mas muito sedutor. Havia algo perigoso em seus olhos, e uma deliciosa leviandade em seu sorriso... Balançou a cabeça, inconformado com o que tinha acabado de pensar, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Enquanto isso Padalecki terminou de descer os degraus, e Jensen recuou para lhe dar espaço.

– Bem-vindo a Ravenswood, Jensen Ackles. –Saudou Jared com voz grave e brilho divertido nos olhos verdes.

**xxx**

Jensen estava com medo dele. Tentava esconder isso, mas não conseguia. A palidez de sua pele, os olhos fixos, a respiração acelerada... Tudo denotava medo.

Ou então desejo, concluiu Jared.

Mas, embora fosse agradável pensar que ele pudesse desejá-lo tanto à primeira vista, via-se mais inclinado a acreditar que aquela reação era de medo ou espanto. E não queria que Jensen Ackles sentisse medo dele. Precisava ganhar a sua confiança.

_Maldição._ Jamais tivera que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa antes, mas também nunca havia estado naquela situação. Se não precisasse tão desesperadamente daquele homem, talvez teria dado de ombros e se afastado.

Mas precisava de Jensen, e ele teria que concordar em ajudá-lo. Essa fora a primeira ordem dada pela guardiã do entremundos depois que esta o despertara e lhe explicara o que deveria ser feito.

– Quando o mortal vier, você deverá ganhar sua confiança, ele terá que concordar em ajudá-lo. Use o seu charme e poder de persuasão, mas, apenas depois que ele assentir, você poderá avançar para a próxima etapa.

Muito simples, ele havia pensado sorrindo.

– Muitas mulheres e homens me achavam irresistível. – Disse para a criatura.

– Talvez desta vez, não seja tão fácil quanto acredita.

Ele apenas rira, certo de que sairia com segurança de quaisquer enrascadas em que ela pudesse coloca-lo.

– Mostre-lhe seu inimigo e do que ele é capaz – prosseguira a guardiã. – Deixe que o mortal veja por si próprio. Mas, lembre-se: não deve interferir no passado. Se tentar mudar o que já aconteceu, eu o devolverei ao entremundos. Compreendeu?

– Compreendi, mas não vejo porque tem que ser desse modo. Deixe o meu inimigo por minha conta agora...

– Não. Isso causaria mais danos do que benefícios. Primeiro deve entender o que esta enfrentando. Para tanto necessitará da ajuda de um mortal. Obtenha seu apoio... Vai precisar dele.

Jared piscou. Enquanto estivera distraído, Jensen se afastara, visivelmente incomodado com a sua proximidade. Ele suspirou. Com paciência estudada, estendeu-lhe a mão.

– Venha senhor Ackles. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

– O quê?... – Jensen olhou para seus dedos como se fossem cobras.

Jared o fitou com dúvida, perguntando-se novamente como proceder. Com aqueles cabelos espetados e loiros, e os olhos oblíquos e verdes, ele mais se parecia com um elfo.

O pensamento o divertiu, e ele cobriu a boca para esconder o sorriso. Fingiu alisar o lenço do pescoço.

– O que quer me mostrar? – Jensen indagou, cedendo a curiosidade.

– Quero que conheça a minha família. Quero que veja o que meu inimigo fez a ela.

– Eu não...

– Não compreende, eu sei. Mas vai compreender. Preciso da sua ajuda.

– Precisa da minha ajuda? – Ele repetiu devagar, os olhos parecendo ainda mais inclinados ao fitá-lo.

– Você veio de muito longe – murmurou Jared, sedutor. – É bom que saiba o motivo. Na verdade não poderá voltar para casa até que o faça.

O comentário chamou a atenção de Jensen

– Mas poderia ir para casa depois? – Ele perguntou com cuidado.

– Claro.

Jared olhou disfarçadamente para as roupas que ele usava, tentando decifrar a estranha escrita sobre o peito forte. _Metallica._

Franziu a testa. Ele ficaria muito melhor se adotasse algo da moda, como casacos bem cortados, ou sapatos de couro. Os de Jensen mais lembravam dois pedaços de pão amanhecidos.

Jensen o observou analisando seus tênis.

– Suponho que correr não seja hábito desse século. – Disse, encarando-o.

Então, com um encolher de ombros, aceitou a mão que ele ainda oferecia.

Jensen sentiu os dedos frios nos dele. E se obrigou a permanecer calmo. Lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado, desafiando-o a mencionar sua momentânea fragilidade.

Jared sorrio. Jensen não era tão forte como fingia ser.

– O que foi? – perguntou Jensen, tentando puxar a mão.

Jared o segurou.

– Não creio que compreenda o que está acontecendo conosco. O fato é que não temos escolha senhor Ackles.

– Pode me chamar de Jensen. E quem disse que eu não tenho escolha? – ele acrescentou áspero.

Jared deu um suspirou. Não podia fazer nada. Precisava seguir em frente e tentar seu melhor.

– Estamos na véspera do Natal de 1813, comemorando com nosso tradicional baile em Ravenswood – explicou pacientemente. – O exército britânico vem lutando na Guerra Peninsular nos últimos cinco anos, tentando preservar a independência de Portugal contra as tropas invasoras francesas que já tomaram a Espanha, e estamos preocupados. Se a França invadir e dominar Portugal, estará a apenas um passo, através do Canal, da nossa costa. Se for assim, teremos que lutar. – Jared respirou fundo. – No ano passado as coisas ficaram negras. Napoleão Bonaparte dominou grande parte da Europa, mas o clima da Rússia, contudo, derrotou as suas tropas, que tombaram no retorno a Paris. Consequentemente ele se viu enfraquecido, e neste ano, as coisas melhoraram. Acreditamos que muito em breve será capturado, e que a guerra terá fim. É hora de comemorarmos.

– Véspera de Natal de 1813... – Jensen repetiu incredulidade na voz.

– Em Ravenswood, o baile de Natal é uma tradição de longa data... Este ano, o herdeiro da casa, – Jared curvou-se numa mesura – está de volta da guerra... Vivo, embora recuperando de algumas lesões. O problema é que, com as boas notícias sempre vêm as ruins. Meu pai quebrou o pescoço ao cair de seu cavalo no bosque e faleceu, o que mergulhou a família em uma profunda tristeza. Apesar disso, decidimos seguir com a tradição do baile.

Jensen inclinou a cabeça, prestando atenção aos risos e à música no andar de cima. Ravenswood não parecia estar em luto.

– O major Morgan está aqui também. Ele era meu comandante, e nos tem dado um apoio e tanto nestes tempos de dificuldade.

– Morgan? Ele é parente do falecido...

Jensen não terminou porque Megan, em um vestido azul claro, e com cabelos escuros presos no alto da cabeça, deixou o salão e desceu as escadas. Jared viu-se analisando a irmã, percebendo o quanto ela ainda era jovem, embora se vestisse com a intenção de parecer mais velha. O decote do vestido de cintura alta exibia uma surpreendente extensão dos seios fartos, e contrariado, ele se perguntou como a mãe permitia tal indiscrição.

Mas sua mãe andava preocupada com outras coisas.

– Jared! – Chamou Megan com seu sorriso doce.

Ele sentiu uma pontada no coração ao vê-la depois de tanto tempo. Megan não sabia que ele estava morto havia quase duzentos anos, e que retornara apenas com a finalidade de mostrar a família a um estranho invisível.

– Megan minha querida irmã... – Colocou de lado os sentimentos confusos e tratou de se recompor. – Esta linda essa noite.

Ela riu, satisfeita com o elogio. De repente era a sua irmãzinha de novo, seguindo-o com constante tagarelice, e olhando para ele com adoração.

– Parece muito formoso milorde. – falou, e esticou-se para beija-lo na bochecha, – embora mamãe vá dizer que está cheirando a estábulo. Por que não pôs o seu traje de noite, ou ao menos o seu uniforme? Os homens sempre ficam elegantes trajando uniformes.

Jared quis abraça-la, preveni-la... Mas isso não lhe seria permitido.

Megan balançou o corpo, os olhos brilhando.

– Por falar em uniformes, o major me prometeu uma dança... O que me torna muito especial, pois, como deve saber, ele nunca dança. Ah, e a Srta. Genevieve já perguntou de você umas dez vezes!

– Não consigo evitar de partir corações.

Megan riu de novo, desta vez não com tanta inocência.

– Eu sei que não maninho.

Ele hesitou, estava quebrando as regras que a guardiã do entremundos lhe dera, mas não importava. Precisava falar.

– Esta tudo bem com você, Megan? Iria me dizer se não estivesse? Sabe que estarei sempre aqui.

Não era verdade. Não quando ela precisasse dele.

Megan o olhou com estranheza, e em seguida balançou a cabeça.

– Seu bobo. – Ralhou, e em seguida seguiu seu caminho, provavelmente para levar alguma mensagem da mãe para o cozinheiro.

Mas, de que adiantava todo aquele amor fraternal? Perguntou-se Jared. Nada aconteceria como ele havia planejado.

Virou-se para Jensen, que tinha ficado todo esse tempo encostado contra a parede, apenas observando a conversa.

– Venha – Jared disse com urgência. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

**Continua...**

* * *

Eu queria agradecer as reviews,

K. Langley, você mandou minha primeira review, obrigada! Segui seu conselho e dei uma reeditada no primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenha melhorado, e que você tenha gostado do segundo também! Mas continuo sem beta...

E obrigada DWS e Cici, também espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo!

Ana e EmptySpaces, vou responder a vocês por e-mail ok!

Um beijão para todos.


End file.
